Valentine's Day Electricity
by ElenaDarren
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Chad and Sonny bump into each other at the movies. They get along fine but will the Valentine's Day electricity push them to something more? One-shot Channy


**A/N:** So.. it's Valentine's Day! I completely forgot, too! I was in the middle of writing a little one-shot that has been eating at me when my mom told me we were going to watch the new movie that came out Valentine's Day. I was like "Why is this coming out? We still have a while until then!" But no, it's today!! So I am mixing my last idea of a one-shot and making it appropriate for Valentine's Day! I hope you like it, but keep in mind I just wrote it!!

** Disclaimer**: I don't own SWAC or Valentine's Day

Sonny Monroe walked into the movie theaters grinning. She had waited a long time for this movie and she was going to watch it, no matter what. Unfortunately, that meant that she had to lie to Marshall to come. She told him that Lucy was having a crisis and she had to spend the whole day on the phone with her. He bought her lie and now here she was going to watch Valentine's Day on Valentine's day. Sure, it wasn't the day it came out, but she couldn't come before then, every other time she had tried to buy the tickets it was sold out, or they had to rehearse.

Sonny sat down in the fourth row to the front, she always liked that spot because not many people ever sat there, and this time she was the only person in the whole row. The lights dimmed and the commercials for other movies came on. Sonny reached for her purse on the seat next to her and grabbed a bag of M&M's, she heard someone walking up the row and stand over her "Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Sonny froze. _No, _she thought, _it couldn't be. He should be working._

Sonny quickly turned around to face none other than Chad Dylan Cooper. She stared at him in shock with him returning the look. "What are you doing here?!" they yelled/whispered in unison.

Sonny glared at Chad, "Why are you here?"

Chad scoffed and titled his head, "What does it look like, Monroe? I'm watching a movie. Why are you here? Stalking me or something?"

Sonny glared, "No, and I was here before you, if you haven't noticed."

Chad was still standing up, "Yeah, whatever. Is anyone sitting here?"

Sonny stayed silent for a moment, thinking it over. Should she lie? Did she really want Chad to sit next to her? _Yes._ She groaned, there was her pesky brain again, being stupid. Finally, she spoke, "No, I guess it's not taken."

Chad smiled and sat down, then placing a bag of popcorn on his lap. "What any?" he asked Sonny, pointing toward the bag.

She shook her head, "No, thanks. Want any M&M's?"

Chad shook his head and pulled a bag from his pocket, "Already have some, I have to have them if I watch a movie. It's a habit."

Sonny smiled, "Me too."

Chad smirked, "Really? Hm, that's weird."

Sonny nodded, "Very."

The lights turned completely off and the movie started. Sonny and Chad watched the movie with no problem, then halfway into the movie, both stars moved to put their arms on the armrest at the same time. Their skin touched and they felt a shock, making Sonny want to lean closer to Chad, but he leaned on the opposite side, away from Sonny. Sonny frowned but shook it off, a few minutes later Sonny reached over to grab some popcorn from Chad, Chad did the same and there hands grabbed each other instead of popcorn. Again, Chad quickly moved away, but this time annoying Sonny a bit.

Finally, the movie ended and the lights came on. Sonny stood up and stretched, Chad stayed sitting and watched Sonny stretch, her shirt went up a tiny bit and he could see some of her toned, tanned stomach, Chad turned away and tried to compose himself. _Hold back, _he thought, _hold back, Chad. She doesn't like you, so stop thinking of her. _

_  
_ Sonny sighed and leaned over to pick up her bag off the seat, "Are you leaving? Or watching another movie?"

Chad snapped out of his thoughts, "Huh?"

"Are you going to watch another movie?"

"Oh, no. I was going to go to the book store, you want to come?" he asked, hoping she would agree.

Sonny smiled, "Sure."

Chad smiled back and they walked out of the theater and to the parking lot in a comfortable silence. "How did you get here?" he asked.

"Bus, I didn't feel like driving," she answered.

"Ok, then you can ride with me."

"Hm, 'kay," she replied, biting her lip and looking towards the ground.

They walked to the car and Chad opened the door, it wasn't until he pulled out of the parking lot that Sonny spoke. "Why didn't you work today?"

Chad shrugged, "I didn't want to go today."

Sonny nodded, "What do you have to get at the bookstore?"

"I need to get my sister a gift."

Sonny raised an eyebrow, "You have a sister?"

Chad smiled and nodded, "Yeah, Lilly, she's going to be fourteen, and she loves your show."

Sonny's eyes shined, "Really? Why didn't you ever tell me?!"

"I don't know. You never asked before."

She hit Chad's arm, "You never gave me the chance to! We're always fighting!"

Chad nodded, "True."

They grew quiet again, after a while Sonny started to get mad and huffed, "Ugh, talk, Chad!"

"What do you want me to say?!"

"I don't know! Just talk! You're so quiet! That's not like you, something wrong?"

_ Yes. I can feel the electricity between us, but I can't do anything about it because you don't love me back. _"No. If you want me to talk then just ask questions."

Sonny thought about it, "Can I ask you anything I want and you'll answer truthfully?"

Chad fought himself to not turn to Sonny and pay attention to the road, "Sure, but I can choose to not answer one if I don't want to."

"Ok, but you can only do it once."

Chad nodded.

Sonny looked around the car, "How many other siblings do you have?"

"Four, I have two older twin brothers that are twenty-two, an older sister that's twenty, and my younger sister that I told you about."

Sonny gapped at him, "Wow, I always wanted siblings and you have four!"

Chad chuckled, "It's fun sometimes, but I always feel left out. The twins have each other and my sisters always group together because they're girls. I'm always left by myself."

Sonny put a hand on Chad's shoulder, "I'm sorry, Chad. I know how you feel, kind of."

Chad smiled at her, "Thanks." Sonny's hand lingered there a little longer, Chad breathed deep, he was trying to compose himself. He could feel the electricity hit him from Sonny's hand. Sonny could also feel it and didn't want to move away. Chad finally decided that he had to do something and shook Sonny's hand off.

Sonny moved her hand away. "Why don't you want me touching you?"

"What?" he asked, trying to play dumb.

"You keep shaking my hand off, Chad. Why?" she asked, glaring at him when he didn't answer.

"I don't want to answer that."

"You have to."

"No I don't! I don't have to answer one question you ask me and I choose this one!"

"You don't have a choice in this one because it concerns me!"

They arrived at the bookstore, so Chad turned off the car and turned to her. "I'm not answering this, Sonny."

Sonny unbuckled herself and moved over to Chad. She reached over and out both her hands on either side of his cheek. Chad shivered., "I'm going to stay like this until you tell me."

Chad glared at her, "Sonny, stop it. Get _off._"

Sonny looked him in the eye, "NO. Not until you tell me."

Chad closed his eyes, "Sonny, I'm warning you one last time. Get your hands off me."

Sonny shook her head, "I can handle whatever it is, Chad."

Chad unbuckled himself quickly and pounced on Sonny. Pushing her against the door and hugging her to him, his mouth went straight to her and he kissed her hungrily.

Before she could react, he moved away. "_That's _why. The electricity is too much and I want to do that."

Sonny grabbed his face and looked him in the eyes, smiling," So all this time you kept bugging me that I had fallen for you but really _you _ha_d _fallen for me?"

Chad groaned and moved off of Sonny, "See? This is why I didn't want to tell you."

Sonny snorted, "You brought it on to yourself."

Chad sighed, "Yeah, I guess I did."

They stayed in the car sitting in silence, then they both spoke.

"Know you, you didn't give me a chance to enjoy that."

"If we stay here any longer I'm going to end up getting bored and kissing you again."

They stared at each other, because they both spoke and Chad's went on longer the only thing that they were able to make out was "kissing you again."

Sonny giggled, "I was trying to tell you that you can kiss me again."

Chad flashed Sonny a genuine smile before leaning back over and connecting their lips together again.

**  
So, how did you like it? Review, please!!! And Happy Valentine's Day!!**


End file.
